1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program delivery system and a method for use in the video server based program delivery system. In particular, the present invention relates to a program delivery system for switching and delivering a plurality of contents as on-air broadcasts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contents of live programs such as news or variety shows are roughly classified into live contents (such as studio internal cameras or relay lines from other broadcast stations) and server contents outputted from a video server. These contents are inputted to a video switcher, and the contents selected in the video switcher are delivered as on-air broadcasts. When these contents are manually delivered, an operator merely makes an operation of selecting an input line by means of the video switcher in the case of live contents. However, in the case of server contents, the operator need to execute complicated operating steps of video server port allocation, standby (pause), play start control and the like prior to the above input line selection. Thus, there are some cases that the delivery of the server contents has not been successfully carried out by simple operation in the same manner as that of the live contents.
The associated technique is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 2001-77776 (reference 1) and 2002-290928 (reference 2). In reference 1, there is disclosed a technique of reducing a time from recording to start of delivery by automating a work of setting a content length or the like at the time of recording. In reference 2, there is disclosed a technique of easily finding a broadcast trouble by presenting content information prior to delivery of contents.
As described above, while live contents can be easily delivered by only an operation of selecting an input line, the delivery of server contents requires complicated operating steps of video server port allocation, standby (pause), play start control and the like in advance. Thus, there has been a problem that the delivery of the server contents is complicated in operation, a large amount of time is required for delivery of contents, or an incorrect operation is likely to occur.